Making Up for a Bad Day
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic, takes place mid-season-ish. Andy has a bad day because of Luke, Sam makes it all better. Please read and review.


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue._

_..._

_A/N: I'm so happy you guys have liked my other Sam/Andy fics so far! You rock! _

_Well, Crimson-Kiss17 wanted something more than G-rated from me ... here we go, lol. _

_I hope I get this one posted before I have to leave for my friend's wedding. _

_This one is my interpretation of how Sam and Andy get together - from the flashes that we get of them in youtube. We know from tv dot com that in episode 6, Callaghan treats a murder witness in a way that Andy does not approve of, so this is the inspiration for this fic. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Andy sat at the bar at the Black Penny, debating whether or not to drink the scotch in front of her. It wasn't as though she was against drinking ... she was, however, against drinking when upset. That's how it had started with her father. She set the drink back on the counter, staring it down.

She needed something - anything - to take her mind off of the fact that she'd done it again: picked the wrong guy. She should have trusted her instincts to begin with. Trusted them in the sense that, because she thought he was the right guy, she should have walked away. She was so sick of getting burnt when she tried to find the right guy. _Maybe there is no 'right guy'_, she considered.

"Bad day?" he asked from beside her.

Andy turned her head to look at him. Sam Swarek had sat down a couple minutes ago, but hadn't said anything until now. She answered his question with a flick of her eyebrows and a deep sigh.

Sam nodded, regarding her full drink. "So, you're not a drinker, huh?"

Andy shrugged. "I'm still deciding that."

He wasn't sure why he was taking such an interest in her bad day. Well, some part of him was acutely aware of his reasons, but he pushed them to the back of his mind. He'd heard about what happened with Callaghan and the witness, and that the Detective had threatened to write her up for insubordination. By all rights, he should be gloating right now. But she looked so sad, and for some unknown reason, he couldn't bring himself to further her torment.

"The guy's a douche," he spoke finally.

Andy blinked, looking over at him with a half-grin. "Excuse me?"

"Callaghan," he explained. "He might seem all goody-two-shoes, but really he's just a douche."

Andy wondered if she should even be having this conversation with him, but she wanted something to distract her ... and here he was. "Yeah, well ... I knew there was a reason why I don't date cops."

Sam nodded his head again. "So, who says you have to _date_ them?"

Toying with the rim of her glass, Andy looked over at him once again. While he had the slightest of smiles on his face, there wasn't a trace of humor. His dark eyes bore into hers, telling her what he meant, in no uncertain terms.

...

They arrived at his place about fifteen minutes later. The drive over was silent, though the second the door was closed behind them, Andy launched herself forwards, gripping the back of his neck as her lips sealed over his.

He responded with equal passion, his arms sliding around her back and tugging her ever-closer to his body. Sam kicked his shoes off by the door, hearing her flip hers off as well. Her body felt like fire, pressed against his, sucking all the oxygen out of him. He felt alive, clinging to her as he made his way through the halls on the way to his bedroom.

Halfway there, Andy hoisted herself up onto his hips, causing him to turn and press her into the nearest wall. She gasped, breaking contact with his mouth.

He moved his lips down her neck, licking and nibbling at her pulse point until she moaned aloud. Sam smiled, bringing his mouth back up to hers for a quick kiss before he angled his hips, holding her against the wall.

Catching his meaning, Andy brought her hands down to the hem of his shirt, pulling up on the material.

He raised his arms to help her, baring his chest to her.

Andy grinned, lowering her mouth to his as she tossed the garment aside. Her fingers returned to his chest, digging into the flesh and massaging the skin of his pecs.

Sam growled low in his throat when her nails flicked over his nipples.

All of a sudden, they were moving again, both of them desperate to get to the bedroom to continue their activities. Andy stripped off her first shirt as he carried her to the bedroom, feeling her hair fall over her bare shoulders.

He pressed her against the door while he reached for the doorknob, knowing that she felt his growing hardness against her own pelvis.

Andy threw her head back at the sensation, resulting in them nearly falling over when he finally got the door open. She slid down from his arms, chuckling shortly before he drew the sound from her mouth with another crushing kiss.

Their hands clawed at each other, eager to remove as much clothing as possible. Once they found the bed, he lifted her onto it, dropping himself down on top of her with more grace that she'd thought he possessed. He was everywhere all at once, covering every inch of her body with kisses, nibbles, strokes, and searing hot breaths.

Andy was on fire, and she was loving every moment of it.

His fingers dug into the soft skin of her hips, angling her as he slid himself into position. After a breathy nod from her, he slowly began to enter her depths.

Andy arched her back up to meet him, drawing him closer and closer to her until he was fully sheathed within her.

A rush of air flew out of his mouth, and he rested above her for a moment.

"_Sam_," Andy whispered into his ear, tightening her knees around him.

It was all the encouragement that he needed, and soon he began moving his hips; thrusting deep into her core.

She got what she wanted - and then some. The furthest thing from Andy's mind was Luke, and the horrible mistake in judgment that he was.

When they were done, lying in the sheets that were strewn about them, Andy pulled her hair out of her way so that she could look up at him.

"Feeling better?" he wondered with a smile.

Andy drew another kiss from his lips, flashing a smile of her own. "Much."

They lay together, spent, until Andy's thirst overruled her desire to remain rapped in his arms. She wrapped the sheet around her body, making her way out of the bedroom to find the kitchen.

Sam followed behind her, throwing on his boxers before leaving the room. "So ... do we need to talk about this, or are we good?" he wondered.

Andy grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge, jumping up onto the counter to drink it. "Hmm ... I dunno. Now that we've slept together, everything's changed," she spoke dramatically, her voice lighter than was normal. "I feel such a powerful connection to you, Mr Swarek."

He caught on quickly, glaring at her half-heartedly and taking the bottle away from her so he could chug some.

"Hey, leave some for the rest of us," she complained, taking the bottle back.

Sam grinned. "Jeeze, McNally ... something tire you out?"

She returned his wolfish grin, pulling him towards her. His hips settled between her knees, the sheet slowly slipping from its perch around her chest. "Not quite yet," she teased. "I guess you'll just have to try harder this time."

He didn't disappoint.

...

_The end. _

_(Side-note: Nope, didn't get this posted before the wedding. I finished it when I got back to my brother's place afterwards, but because my brother has no internet, I couldn't post it until I got back home.)_

_So, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful ._

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
